A scandal FairyTale
by LetsGetGlammOlivia
Summary: Olivia and Fitz are in college. Olivia is failing chemistry and she asks Fitz to tutor her. Dreams come true when head cheerleader Olivia falls for nerdy Fitz.
1. Chapter 1

_Olivia Pope if you don't pass chemistry, you will not graduate this semester. _The conversation with her adviser was still on Olivia's mind when she ate dinner at the food court. She hated chemistry. It was just a bunch of stupid numbers and symbols. She knew water was h20 and not to mix bleach and ammonia. She didn't need to know any more chemistry than that. This was her senior year and the cheerleading coach had made her head cheerleader. Those four years of cheer camp paid off. The broken ankle she got when she fell off the top of the pyramid was worth it. Being head cheerleader was a feat accomplished by only the pretty and popular. She was the most popular girl in high school and won the title of prom queen so of course she would be popular in college. She needed to find a nerd to help her pass chemistry class. She looked around the food court for a nerd. _No bow ties in sight._ Olivia said to herself. _Two guys with glasses._ Olivia said as she surveyed the food court. Olivia got up and started to walk by the window. She stopped walking when a girl walked in the food court and sat next to the nerd by the window. She decided to walk towards the nerd who was sitting close to the order counter. His hair was dark brown and wavy. He was sitting down but he looked tall. He looked up when he saw Olivia walking towards him. Olivia smiled nervously when he looked at her. She thought his eyes would be dark since his hair was brown, but his eyes were blue gray, her favorite color.

"Hi I think you are in my chemistry class." Olivia lied. She had never seen him before, but she needed to make conversation.

"Yes…I am in your class. Your name is Olivia right?"

Olivia was shocked that he knew her name. The class was in a huge lecture hall so maybe he had noticed her and she didn't notice him.

"Yes I am Olivia. Olivia Pope." Olivia said as she held out her hand.

"Fitz Grant." Fitz said as he held out his hand.

"So what can I do for you, do you need the notes from today's lecture?" Fitz asked as he looked at Olivia curiously.

Olivia looked at Fitz and blushed. She couldn't believe she was nervous. Fitz was cute for a nerd.

"I actually came over here to ask if you could tutor me. My grades in chemistry are not great and I need the class to graduate." Olivia said as she fidgeted with her purse strap.

Fitz looked at Olivia. He always noticed the little things. _She must be nervous. But why would she be nervous? _

_"_Yeah sure. I can tutor you. I'm usually at work around this time, I'm free on Friday and Saturday nights."

Olivia paused before answering Fitz. Friday and Saturday were her party nights. Her sorority sisters would be pissed to know should would be missing all their parties until the end of the semester.

"Ok I will meet you tomorrow night in this spot." Olivia said as she smiled at Fitz.

Fitz nodded at Olivia before he grabbed his backpack and left the food court. _She is pretty. _Fitz thought to himself. He had only seen her from a distance in their chemistry class. He knew she was popular because there was always a group of girls following her in the halls. Fitz found it odd that she would ask him to tutor her. After all, there was a chemistry club that offered tutoring. He shrugged his shoulders and took it as a compliment. He walked to his car so he could get home to feed his dog. He hoped he hadn't made a mess in his house. He had just adopted the dog from a shelter last week. The dog reminded him of his golden retriever Lucky back home in New York. Fitz drove the short distance to his home and was greeted by his golden retriever Sunny when he walked in the house.

"Hey boy. Were you good while I was gone. I bought you a treat!" Fitz said as he took the doogy bone he had bought earlier out of his pocket. His apartment was pet friendly. They even had a doggy snack vending machine. Fitz was on a tight budget, but he tried to buy his dog treats everyday. Fitz walked in the kitchen and poured some food in a bowl for Sunny. He took his clothes off and walked to the shower. He wanted to be well rested for chemistry class tomorrow. Especially since he knew Olivia Pope would be watching him.

Olivia walked in her dorm room and turned on the light. Her roommate was sleeping. Her books were scattered on her bed. Olivia wanted to finish reading the romance novel she had had bought yesterday. Olivia knew the perfect man didn't exist, but she could at least have her perfect man in the romance novels she read. She laid on her bed and turned to the last page she had read. She had read that page twice already. The characters in the story had such perfect lives. She was actually jealous of them. She closed her eyes and went to sleep hoping she would dream about the man in the romance novel.


	2. Chapter 2

Fitz sat a table in the food court waiting on Olivia. He hadn't seen her on campus and she was five minutes late to their tutoring session. The campus was crowded. It was Friday night and there was a basketball game in the gym. Fitz could not tutor Olivia around so much noise and the library was closed. He was hoping she had a suggestion of someplace quiet they could go too. She walked in the door in her cheerleading uniform a few minutes later. She sat her purse on the table and sat next to Fitz.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to leave the basketball game early to be here on time. I've been so nervous about passing chemistry I forgot there was a game tonight."

"Wow it's really crowded in here tonight." Olivia said as she looked around the foodcourt.

"Yeah it is really noisy in here. I can't even hear myself think." Fitz said as he lookedat Olivia's empty backpack.

"I forgot my chemistry book. Is it okay if I look on with you while we study?" Olivia asked as she moved closer to Fitz.

"Yeah, but it's way too noisy in here. Do you want to go somewhere quieter? Like the bookstore across the street."

"Sure let's go." Olivia said as she stood up and pushed her chair in. It was too loud to study.

They walked to Fitz car and Fitz drove the short distance to the bookstore. They were surprised to find the lights out in the building. They got out of the car and read the sign on the door. _Closing early to attend the basketball game will reopen tomorrow during normal business hours._

"Is the basketball team really that good?" Fitz asked Olivia as they walked back to his car.

"They have won every game they played so far this season." Olivia said as Fitz drive away from the bookstore.

"We can study at your place. I mean if you don't mind."

"Sure we can study at my place. I have a dog, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah I love animals. I have a parrot." Olivia said as she looked through her phone for a picture of her bird."

"Cool does it talk?" Fitz asked as he drove to his house.

"Yeah she can say Olivia." Olivia said as Fitz stopped at a red light.

"See isn't she birdeautiful" Olivia said as she showed Fitz the picture of her parrot.

Fitz laughed. _Olivia is quirky to be a cheerleader. _Fitz thought to himself.

"Not as birdeautiful as you." Fitz said as he looked at the picture of the parrot.

Olivia blushed. Most guys looked at her strange when she talked about her bird. Fitz actually laughed at her jokes.

"Do you want to grab something to eat before we go to my house. I only have chips and sandwiches at my house."

"I'm fine. I'm going out to dinner with a few friends when we finish studying." Olivia said as Fitz drove past a few restaurants.

"Okay, well I will try to give you the cliff notes version of everything that happened in chemistry this semester. I don't want to keep you out really late."

"Oh it's fine Fitz. I always stay up late on weekends."

"Okay Livvy." Fitz said as he parked in the parking lot of his apartment building.

Fitz and Olivia walked in his house and they were greeted by his dog standing at the door barking.

"I brought you some treats Sunny." Fitz said as he took some doggy snacks out of his pocket.

Olivia smiled as she watched the dog happily take the treats from Fitz.

Fitz walked over to the sofa and Olivia followed him. He took his chemistry book and notebook out of his backpack. He taught Olivia as much chemistry as he could in one hour.

"So I guess I should drive you back to campus." Fitz said as he put his chemistry book and notebook in his backpack.

Olivia smiled nervously at Fitz. She didn't want to go back to campus yet.

"How about we drink some hot cocoa before we go?" Olivia said as she looked at the box of hot cocoa on Fitz table.

Fitz was surprised. He was starting to think Olivia liked him as more than her tutor. He walked to the kitchen to make her and him a cup of hot cocoa.

"Thanks." Olivia said as Fitz handed her the cup of hot cocoa.

The dog was barking by the door when they finished their hot cocoa.

"I have to take the dog for a walk." Fitz said as he grabbed the dog leash off the floor.

"I will stay here. If it's okay with you. It's too cold out there." Olivia said.

"Sure, I will be back in a few minutes." Fitz said as he walked outside with the dog.

Olivia wrapped her coat around her and snuggled on the couch. She was sleepy. She closed her eyes and she was dreaming of Fitz. Fitz walked in the house a few minutes later.

"Are you ready to go back to campus?" Fitz asked as he opened the door.

He took his key out of the door and Olivia was sleeping. He debated waking her up to take her home. He decided to let her sleep. He went to his room and grabbed a blanket. He covered her up and turned the lights off. He went to sleep in his bedroom and dreamed about Olivia.


End file.
